On This Fine Morning
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: Arent Mornings the the worst? Wanna know what Rikuo thinks 'on this fine morning? Why does he do what he do? Review please! Frist Legal Drug fic!One shot Now with Kazahaya's POV!
1. Rikuo's POV

**_Author's Notes:_ Hello! I'm very busy with "Baby Blues" and "The Only One" but for some reason_ Legal Drug_ came to my head and didn't leave. This is my first _Legal Drug_ fanfic so no flames please don't look for a deep meaning to this story I just wrote down drabble about an ordinary mourning in Rikuo's POV. So here ya go.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Legal Drug... or do I? (evil Laugh)

* * *

**

**Another Day**

I woke up early--like I'm meant to everyday. I'm not exactly _meant _to. But if I had a long day and slept too long, I knew Kazahaya would never be up just in time to help. So with that thought on my mind I got up. I walked over to the kitchen and stared at the calender. It was his turn to cook breakfast and that idiot still wasn't up. I guess I'm here to do that too. Today I'm feeling weirdly kind, now I know just what to do.

I walked in the bedroom and slowly creep up to his bed. His lips were slightly parted. I often watched him sleep. Watching him sleep was the only way I can watch him without him getting angry with me or yelling. I smirked.

"Well I guess your not going wake up any time soon so..." I got on top of the bed and straddled his beautifully slender hips. Being on top of him was something that no one was worthy of but me.

"Kazahaya... baby you have to wake up now." I leaned in closer to his face. If someone didn't know any better this would be a romantic scene where someone is kissing their sleeping lover awake. Too bad thats not what it is... even though that thought has crossed my mind on more than one occasion.

Caressing his cheek with my hand I whisper again. "Come on baby... you have to wake up." Finally he starts to stir. This is going to be good. His eyes blink once, so now I'm guessing his notices my weight over him. His eyes shot open. "Morning sleepy head." I smile.

"GYAAAAAH!" Damn this guy must be a pro at screaming. Why do I like him again? "Damn it Rikuo! Get off me!" Now I remember, he plays hard to get, either that or he's just hard headed! Either way, he's going to be mine, someday.

I gasped. A fake one, but convincing enough for him. "But I..." filling my head with ideas I quickly pick one and spoke again, but this time, softer. "Ive wanted this for so long..." his eyes open, way past a human is suppose to. "I want to be the one... to take your body for the first time." I move in closer. Funny how just being around him made me act like this. Its just sooooo hard not to do it. But if only he realized when I was playing and when I was being dead serious.

"Ahhhhhhhh GET OFF NOW!" And theres my cue. I got up a coolly walked back to the kitchen as if nothing happened. I got my blush of the mourning. Yup, just another day at the green store.

-moments later-

I sat at the table. Reading the newspaper. I don't know why I did, not every 17 year old reads the paper, its just a habit... I guess. Looking up I see him. Flowing over to the refrigerator. He's humming to himself... not in a very good tune.

"Why are you so happy?" I guess its just too weird to see him happy in the morning. Shotting me an angry glare I smile inwardly. He continues to sing.

"What do I do with out you my love? My only love? My... my... only eggs..." Oh god he's singing about the eggs. Hm... he aways seemed like the singing to bacon type. What am I thinking? "Eggs, oh eggs, what do I do with out you? Breakfast is lost without you... my beautiful, wonderful eggs..." Oh god! What teribble lyrics! And now I'm creeped out.

"Why are you trying to woo the eggs?" That is what he was trying to do right?

"Listen... outside of work we really don't have to talk right? I mean, clearly you hate me and I hate..." By this time I'm inches away from his face. My eyes half lidded and my voice dropped down to a purr.

"You said I hated you?" And I really didn't... he's just too dumb to figure it out. He stayed still. This was a certain first. His head dropped and stared at the floor.

"Then..." I could barely hear him my but I'm making sure that I do. "Then why do you act like this...? Its either you like me or you don't." WOW.

"Well I don't hate you..." I leaned forward until my lips were near his ears. "In fact... the exact opposite." Pressing my body, hip to hip, onto his. Just letting our position sink into his head. This was bliss.

Blush number two. I have to say I'm quite proud of myself right now. Shoving me away he starts to cook. Damn it! Right when I tell him the truth he thinks its a joke... I mean god, you'd think he would know the difference by now.

But time goes on I guess, and there will be a next morning... Yes, the next morning...

* * *

**A/N: And thats what Rikuo thinks every morning when he harasses and loves our favorite Kazahaya! Reviews are loved deeply!**


	2. KaZahaya's pov!

**Author's Notes: This story was meant to be a one shot and it was suppose to and right there, but reviewers say they want more so as a servant of reviewers, I must obey! Please enjoy!**

**Also note: This chapter is the same morning just on Kazahaya's POV, this chapter starts while he is still sleeping and Rikuo wakes him up.**

**Another Day**

**chapter 2**

"_Rikuo... stop touching me... No, I don't secretly love it! Mmm stop!--heavy... why do I feel so heavy..?_

My eyesblink open. "Morning, sleepy head." I hear the weight say. Finally, I look up and I see his smiling face.

"GYAAAAAH!" I scream when I realize our position. It's bad enough having him kick me in the morning, but to have him on me like that is just too much! "Damn, it Rikuo! Get off of me!" If he stayed there parts of me would be a little too happy to see him and I really wish it didn't.

He gasped. I can't believe anything this guy tells me but I believe this one. "But I..." But what? I can't believe he saved me just to mess with my head.

"I've wanted this for so long..." Wow. My eyes go wide. Is he for real? "I want to be the one... to take your body for the first time." Funny how being around him made me act like this. I think I like him...but it's too hard to love a guy like this...Did I just think love!

"Ahhhhhhhh! GET OFF NOW!" Even _I_ can't believe how high my scream can get. Finally, he gets off and walks away like it's all good and great. Why do I like him again? I know I'm blushing. I'm just happy he didn't tease me about it.

I sat on the bed for a few moments before getting up to head to the kitchen. I wanted—no –needed to be happy today. I'm young, so stress pimples aren't something that I really need.

-moments later-

I walk into the kitchen and see him reading the newspaper. What kind of loser 17 year old reads the new paper. He seems so nice from afar, so cool...too bad that's not him! Too bad he doesn't even know I care... I care? Why even hide it now! This guy continues to save me and every time he does, I love him even more, I wish I didn't. That big dumb jerk!

I start to hum a little tune. It started in my head but I guess it came out. "Why are you so happy?"

Why should he care? Is it that weird having me happy in the morning? Shooting an angry glare at him I continue to hum.

"Eggs, oh, eggs, what do I do without you, my love? My only love? My... my... only eggs..." Wow. I think I'm better than I thought. My humming can heal the wounded! Save the unsavable! CURE THE INCURABLE! "Eggs, oh, eggs, what do I do without you? Breakfast is lost without you... my beautiful, wonderful eggs..."

What horrifying lyrics... but I don't care. "Why are you trying to woo the eggs?" Did I sound like I was wooing them! This is so embarrassing! I wish he would just leave me alone.

"Listen... outside of work we really don't have to talk, right? I mean, clearly you hate me and I hate..." My words were cut off as he was inches away from my face. His eyes half-lidded and his voice down to a purr. I stare at the floor. Is this love or hate?

"You said I hated you?" Then why do you do this to me all the time? If he was just nicer to me everything would be fine.

"Then..." I started saying very low. "Then why do you act like this...? It's either you like me or you don't." I need to know why. He looks a little shocked but its probably another joke.

"Well, I don't hate you..." He leans forward until his lips are near my ear. "In fact... the exact opposite." He presses his body, hip to hip, onto mine. I want to... but it's all a game to him. Our position finally puts a red flag in my mind and my eyes go big again.

I'm blushing... AGAIN! I shove him away. I start to cook the eggs I've been singing about for five minutes. Rikuo and his stupid games and his little jokes!

But, I wish that it wasn't a joke... that just once, let it be real.

But time goes on I guess, and there will be a next morning... Yes, the next morning...

* * *

**A/N: And thats what Kazahaya thinks every morning! WOW! Nice huh? Please review or I'll bite! Lol. I really want to know what you all think!**


End file.
